The Straw Hats with a Dagger
by Mistress Tori
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates are just starting their adventure when they meet a girl with red eyes.What adventures and laughs come with her? You'll just have to read. Try it out :


Jim: Bad girl

MT: Yeah I know.......wait, WHY ARE _YOU_ TELLING ME THIS?!?!

Jim: Because I can, since you_ force_ me to be here _and_ you began another story without even starting the third chapter of your first one!

MT: T-T You don't have to be mean....my poor readers will be very mad at me

Jim: I'm mad, since I have to be here AGAIN!!!!

MT: _ Soooo....its fun to harass you

Jim: -an anime vein grows- This isn't over

MT: O_o He's got that look in his eyes...dear god. IDONOTOWNONEPIECE! –runs away-

Jim: -___- allow me to translate, she doesn't own one piece. Now to find some super glue.....

..............................................................................................

The wind was blowing slightly, tossing around my hair. It was a little warm, with the sunlight acting as a light blanket surrounding me, but not hot where it would be uncomfortable. The waves were lightly lapping against the small boat, it was comforting, and if I wasn't almost at the restaurant I probably would gone to sleep. Plus I needed the sleep.

Badly

I could now see the restaurant in my line of vision...

Oh wow.... It's shaped, like a fish. Well it is unique....

I heard this place not only has amazing food, and I love food, but the chefs all could fight! They say some used to be criminals or pirates.

So I had to check it out. And besides there's food!!! I could eat a whole table-full right now.

As I approached I saw two ships, one a pirate ship whose symbol was a straw hat on a skull and crossbones, the other was a marine ship. The, what looked to be the Marine captain, was heading back to his ship looking ashamed, hurt, sad, and outraged. He had dark pink hair and was wearing an expensive suit with red wine spilled on it; or was that blood? He was gone in a hurry.

Of all the Marine captains or other high ranking officials I have met, most of them where a joke. It's sad to think that people who look up to them don't really know what's going on behind the scenes.

When I finally reached the dock, I hopped off and tied my little ship up...It was more like a big raft.

Odd. There's a cannon ball hole in second story part of the fish building.

The room was well furnished and lit with sunlight streaming in through the windows, not mildly dark like most restaurants. All the tables were centered around a spiraling staircase that led to the top floor, and I presume the kitchen since I didn't see any other doors nearby. The room was mostly full, so the place must be really popular.

I didn't see any waiters so I looked around for a place to sit. Ah, there in the back.

As I headed back there I saw the back of a person who had a red shirt on, rolled up jean shorts, and...a straw hat.

"LUFFY!!!!" I ran up, glomped him from behind, and bit down on his shoulder.

.................Zoro's POV..............

"I want to eat too!" Luffy complained.

"But you have to work as the waiter." Nami laughed.

"Which, is a bad idea since you're so clumsy." I added. Nami and Usopp giggled, since it's true.

He pouted. "Am no-" "LUFFY!!!!"

A flying figure leaped on to Luffy's back, I tensed ready to fight if necessary. The thing bit down on Luffy's shoulder. Panic followed.

Luffy was run around the room waving his arms, in a way that looked like squiggle lines, almost running into everything in the process. People were diving out of his way since he was like a runway train.

"GET IT OFF!!!" he screamed.

"Luffy it's me." The person said faintly. I heard it speak as Luffy came running pass our table for the third time. It had a feminine voice but, I've met some guys that could pass of as girls....too many for it to be normal.

Luffy stopped abruptly, his arms hanging in the air, and turned his neck to see the person.

"Carina? CARINA!!!!"

He smiled and walked back to our table laughing while she, Carina apparently, was still attached to his back. Once in front of the table she jumped off Luffy's back and came around to his left side.

She had wild black hair that reached her mid-back, was slim, and average height. She was dressed in a white tube top that showed a lot of her midriff with a black open sleeveless vest lined with red, over the white top; I think it's called a vest...how the hell should I know. On her arms she had fishnet gloves that came from a little below her elbow to right above her knuckles. She wore a red ribbon as a collar and another necklace that reach right below her chest. She had slightly baggy dark red pants the reached right below her knees that had two crossed belts, one white, and one black. The thing that really got me was the belts; it had sheaths, for at least eight different types of daggers. As it was, I counted only five daggers in total, the rest were empty.

And she had crimson colored eyes.

"So, Luffy you finally became a pirate?" Carina asked smiling.

"Yup!" Luffy said grinning, his giant grin, "This is my crew!" he said waving his hand toward us.

"That's Usopp," he said pointing toward him, "he's my sharpshooter." Usopp was grinning with pride.

"Yes, I captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea, who-"

Before he had time to finish one of his lies she came around to his side and stared poking, the branch that he considers a nose. He just sat there in shock for a few minutes; Nami and I were staring, and Luffy laughing.

"Would you stop that?" He said calmly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Her eyes refocused, "Oh, sorry. It was just so poke-able....just like some things are hug-able or bite-able." She said this in a matter of fact tone.

We just stared at her except for Luffy who was trying to steal my food. I slapped his hand.

"This is Zoro, my three-sword swordsman." He said smiling and pointing at me.

She glanced at me and some emotion came into her eyes that I couldn't place. She then zoomed over and began...poking my head. After a few seconds an anime vein popped up.

"Why are you poking my head?" annoyance clear on my voice.

"Your hair is green." She responded awe in her voice. Another anime vein sprouted and a twitch. A few more seconds...

"YOUR EYES ARE RED! NOW WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!"

"I like my eyes!" a flash of anger went through her eyes making them a brighter red. She walked back over to where Luffy was standing.

Talk about bi-polar.

Luffy and Carina shared a glance that communicated something. What I have no idea, but after that her body relaxed

Man, I need some beer, this is too much work.

"And last, my navigator, Nami. She also steals from pirates." He said grinning, like usual.

She stared at her for a few minutes, "Have I met you somewhere?"

I don't know if it was just me, but Nami seemed to get a little paler.

"No. You probably just saw someone who looked like me." She said smiling, a fake smile.

"You look so familiar...." then a grin grew on her face, maybe she figured it out, "Good job for stealing from pirates." She said giving a thumbs up. Usopp and I sweat dropped.

"I AM SO HUNGRY!!!" she suddenly burst out.

Oh, god, not another Luffy.

..................Carina's POV..................

"ME TOO!!" Luffy chimed in.

"Oi! Shut up, waiter!" said a blonde with a swirl eyebrow coming up to the table holding a dessert. "Beautiful Nami-san. I got you a piece of German chocolate cake!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

His eyebrow is so cool! I wonder if he has to curl his eyebrow in the morning with mini curlers...

"Saannnjjjiiii, I'm hungry tooo!" Luffy whined.

He kicked Luffy and then proceeded to fawn over Nami, giving her compliments like, "Your hair reminds me of sun rays." It was a bit revolting. Zoro gagged.

"Hey Luffy." He turned back to me after trying to steal Zoro's food for the fifth time. "Did he just call you 'waiter'?"

"Yeah, I have to work here since I accidentally shot a cannon ball at the place." He said, shoulders drooping and a pout forming on his lips.

"I could take your place if you want; I need the food anyways..."

Stars started shining in his eyes. "REALLY?!"

Sanji looked over in our direction. "What about switching your job?" he looked over to me and hearts grew in his eyes again. "Beautiful lady, we were destined to meet! Someone like you should not take his place and work!" Luffy pouted again.

"But I'm hungry."

"I will get you some food!" He dashed off to the kitchen.

"Well, that was weird."

"What an annoying love cook," Zoro grumbled.

Usopp just sighed and started eating again. Nami was smiling while eating her cake. Something told me she wasn't paying for that....

Sanji started to head towards the table with a plateful of food. I sat down, my stomach growling.

"What is your name, beautiful lady?" he asked putting down the food.

"It's Carina!" Luffy answered for me, grinning, which was a good thing since I was busy engulfing this delicious food.

"I didn't ask you, baka!" he said, kicking Luffy in the head again, then he turned back to me smiling and then his jaw dropped open, cigarette falling to the floor, "You're done already?"

"Oh my god it's another Luffy." Usopp said staring.

"When was the last time you ate?" Zoro asked his eyebrow lifted

I wish I could lift my eyebrow like that, I've never been able to...I've even practiced!

I had to think for a moment, "Three days and 6 hours."

Sanji got on his knees and grasped my hand, "Oh Carina I'm so sorry-" Luffy pushed Sanji out of the way.

"You sure you're okay without living with meat for so long?!" Luffy asked real concern in his voice.

Luffy and his meat.

I laughed. "I'm fine Luffy all I need is to play my violin and get some sleep...the sleep more so."

"You have a violin?" Nami asked raising her eyebrow.

Why can everyone do that but me?!

I picked up my violin case of the floor and showed it to her.

"Oh yeah I forgot you played the violin! You play so pretty!" Luffy said smiling.

I smiled at that, it's been awhile since I played and hearing that lifts my spirit.

"You can actual play?" Usopp asked with doubt in his voice...while raising his eyebrow.

This is ridiculous. I bet they made a conspiracy to all raise there eyebrows just to spite me.

"I'll play for you," Luffy grinned bigger, I wonder how big his smile can get since his face can stretch, "but only after I catch some sleep; I haven't slept in a week."

Everyone started at me again except Luffy who was now trying to steal Usopp's food; it didn't work.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Long story that I really don't want to explain..." I said with shifty eyes.

More intense staring followed except for Zoro who was trying to stab Luffy's hand with a fork for trying to steal his food, for like tenth time.

I ignored the stares and turned to Sanji, "Is there anywhere I can sleep here?"

"Of course, beautiful princess!" He said and started heading to stairs. I twitched.

Princess? I'm _nobodies _princess.

..................................................................................

Don Keigh was being stared at while he ate his food that Sanji gave him. Everyone was wondering what would happen next. He finished the last bite. Everyone braced themselves for the possible outcomes.

....Hopefully he'll just leave.

"That was a good meal." He said as he stood up. He looked around, "This is a good place I think I'll take it." He said grinning.

His first mate, Gin, stared in horror, "But you promised me you wouldn't do any thing!" he cried out.

"I lied," he said grinning, "and I want it." He then proceed to punch the man who fed him after he had been starving, Sanji.

Everyone stared in horror.

Gin looked like he was about to burst into tears, "But that man saved me! And _you_!" he turned to Sanji, "I'm sorry."

"Anyone who wants to live should leave now." Don Keigh announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

......except for one person who slept peacefully upstairs

....................................................................

Jim: Super glue is a wonderful thing.

MT: You know I'm going to get you back twice as worse for gluing me too the wall! And painting my face like a power ranger mask!

Jim: It was worth it –grinning- and besides I might be able to escape by the time you get free.

MT: -snorts- Doubt it. Anyways I hope you guys liked my story! I think it was pretty good :)

Jim: That's because you wrote it idiot.

MT: -Ignores- Please review! Review are very, very lovely ^-^

Jim: -snaps a picture with his phone and grins- Blackmail

MT: JIM!!!!! YOU KNOW I HATE CAMERAS!!! –struggles against the wall- when I get down there.... –grins evilly and then starts laughing evily-

Jim: O_O people please review it'll put her in a better mood. Do it for my sake! I'm going to be leaving now.... –dashes out of the room-


End file.
